Dr. Catwoman
'''Salma Green' (known as Dr. Catwoman the Cat) is a fictional character associated with ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series by Rita Christensen since 1991. Since the 1990s, Catwoman has been featured in an eponymous series that cast her as an anti-hero rather than a godparent/supervillainess. The character has been one of Batman's most enduring love interests, and has occasionally been depicted as his one true love, similar from a comic, Catwoman.1 In side the series, Catwoman remains as an main archenemy of a hero, Danny. She remain that she was a human-creature, as a cat as her full name, The Cat, which would be her last name and as well as a mad family. Catwoman lived at her Catland when she was born, but gone within her two best friends, Shego and Shadow, also other friends, Belle, Evan (died in Morphin the Power, defeated by The Jane Hoop gang), her main husband, Catman, son, Catboy and daughter, Catgirl.1 In ranking, Dr. Catwoman is the most popular villain of all-time before Lord Voldemort of the Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling. Catwoman, does she appears, in The First, released in 1991, which in case her family of her husband and daughter, Catman and Catgirl, first appears in Turbo of Catland. While her son Catboy, appears in the final book, The Final Rush. Catwoman lives along with her two best friends, Shego Dalma and Shadow the Monkeyman at her Base, before her friends also first appears in The First while her other friends, Belle Lamar first appears in the third book, The Magic Ball while Evan first appears in the fourth, Goldenman's Revenge. Goldenman, Catwoman anti-friend, who also first appears in Goldenman's Revenge. In Popular Live Action film series, She portrayed by American actress, Barbara Timer appearing in several films. But within in video game, she was to be voiced by Diana Rose. Development Christensen files for Catwoman's birth date is born from her home planet at the island of Catland in November 1975.1 The Catland was first appears in The First that Catwoman escaped from. Her father, Professor Catsir and mother, twin husband, Catman was used giving Catwoman with a ...Dr.. Christensen says that Catwoman was becomes befriends with Shego Dalma and Shadow the Monkeyman in 2001, after Jane Hoop Elementary.1 In this story, Catwoman was taking of the main villains liking for Lord Voldemort for Harry Potter, Prince Charming from Shrek and Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean.1 Christensen makes her development for Catwoman that "CATWOMAN IS A EVIL BULLYING ENEMY ADULT EVEN BEEN FOUNDED FOR DANNY AND HIS FRIENDS" within calling them "JANE HOOP BRATS!" ... whenever she hated them too lazy ... "HOW STUPID OF ME CREATED!".1 Catwoman's actual name is behind Salma Green, when she has husband, Mark (Catman), and children Alicia (Catgirl) and Brian (Catboy), these family wears the catsuit, became a Catwoman family, she is raised cat powers when she is the chosen villain.3 Catwoman's only husband, Catman starts by ... having his crush as they both married when she was 21 years old, when her parents start by raising them evil. Catwoman and Catman have one of two children, Catgirl and Catboy.1 Which Catgirl first appears in ''Turbo of Catland'' and Catboy appears in ''The Final Rush''.1 But when first leaving them, Catwoman starts her revenge becoming a villain on her own while herself planing when destroying the world "MY PARENTS WOULD THEM PROUD OF ME WHILE ME BECOMING AS QUEEN WHILE CATMAN BECOMING AS A POWERFUL KING OF THE WORLD AS I WOULD FIRST DEFEAT THE HEROES AND RULE THE WORLD FOREVER WHAT EVER DOES FOR MY FAMILY OF EVIL!". 1 Appearance(s) First three books Catwoman was first appears in ''The First'', She begins her secret from Danny and the gang that Catwoman thinks that Rebecca would make her be on her side. Before written a character, Christensen creates her as a like a mother/villain who didn't murdered the gangs parents, as she would later, stole a body of access of kidnapping a best friend that starts by arriving after friendship, The First. 1 Catwoman has later becomes a queen of the earth while taking over as she could be a godmother to Danny and gang, however taking friendship what it acts looks like.1 But, Cory and Jaquille, says Catwoman would not be their godmother, they think she only a villain.1 Catwoman provides that their lying. But has later, made truth, She defend to defeat Danny and the gang includes Rebecca. She was after them by not letting her joined off with Danny or the aliens from space.1 Catwoman completely defeats with the aliens and about to defeat Danny next.1 Catwoman ran off that her mission was a failure that she thinks failure is not an option that would never team up with the gang. In the 1999 interview, Christensen's statement, that Catwoman, was could be one of The Jane Hoop Gang's very own godmother. In the meantime, she was not their godmother, and beating the children in a battle.1 In ''Goldenman's Revenge'', Her father has been giving Catwoman for her secret that she would create her powerful army that would defeat The gang and take over the world.1 She has stole Danny's golden trophy using it's powers to transform it into Goldenman a man who was covered in gold. Catwoman is able to use him to fight off with Danny and the gang. Catwoman first returned to the Albanian forest, weaker than ever. He had to wait yet again for someone to help him.1 In ''The Magic Ball'', Catwoman plans that she would be queen of the world along with Belle using the power of the Magic Ball. She also used the power of the Magic Ball defending herself to destroy the gangs' base instead. 1 Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman and Belle starts a secret that she would make a wish using a treasure, The Magic Ball. Catwoman wishes on into it and world have changed. She starts to use her baby cats to brainwash on people becoming her evil army which taking over their brains.1 However starts to fight off with Danny that she had been frozen on Alec and Naudia and also with the rest, Rebecca, Cory, Jaquille, Mayor and Watson warning him that they would never be unfrozen after Catwoman was defeated. Catwoman was taking off magic by Danny using her takes her to jail.1 Catwoman regained his body, and summoned her Friends. Those who were perhaps most loyal to him, save for those who willingly went to Jail in his name, appeared. Catwoman mocked and humiliated Danny, and attempted to kill him after his friends being attacked, Everyone who had been frozen and one been killed by Belle's frozen and Shego's spear, came out as spectral visions. First SWAT Teammates, than Alec Gutzwiller and Naudia Gorden, than Cory Berning and Jaquille Short including Rebecca Henry, but was stabbed to death by Shego's spear.1 They encouraged Danny, while distracting by Catwoman's army. Danny pulled away and had enough time to grab The Magic Ball tricking her. Catwoman now had some of his followers, but Shego Dalma, Shadow the Monkeyman including Dr. Catwoman escapes after Danny saves the world, he was able to grow in power in secret. She has finally, find her powers to destroy the world once for all, who charges with her assistance, Belle Lamar to destroy Danny's friends, including Rebecca, killed by Shego Dalma. Before dying, Catwoman disappeared with The Magic Ball finishing her destitution, when she would plan to destroy Goldenman, Mayor and Miss. Watson while SWAT Teammates were frozen, Catwoman frozen them also.1 Fourth and Fifth book In ''Morphin the Power'', Catwoman returned and appears to be dressed up as a spy lady entered in The Base with Rebecca. While Danny returned, Rebecca tells him that the egg was hatched and think the Catwoman however hatched for no reason. Catwoman have released her new friend, Evan who controls him become her army to destroy the gang.1 Meanwhile, Miss. Watson gave Alice her time watch, which she can allow her to travel from the past or future, where she'll explain of Catwoman's bullying to Miss. Watson. She took Danny, Rebecca and Alec from the past back to Catwoman's high school years, where Catwoman starts bullying Miss. Watson, of her being more prettier than her. Meanwhile, the gang has now known that Catwoman want totake over when being pretty of all-time. Later, Goldenman was defeat from his brother-in-law, Evan using her claws as her superpower.1 Catwoman's villain was translated for her greatest weapon however being under control of him.1 Christensen states that Catwoman would second becomes queen of the world while Evan used her to become best queen of the fantasy world. Danny and Catwoman gets on their meeting with and also with friends Shego and Monkeyman and Danny's pals, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille at the meeting with the gang's clones.1 They begin to fight while Catwoman takes a fight with Danny with Evan command him to defeat Danny. Catwoman becomes angry that she was defeated while Evan was destroyed. She commands not to see Evan again however would go off on a search for Belle.1 Christensen states that Catwoman would second becomes queen of the world while Evan used her to become best queen of the fantasy world. Danny and Catwoman gets on their meeting with and also with friends Shego and Monkeyman and Danny's pals, Rebecca, Alec, Cory, Jaquille at the meeting with the gang's clones. They begin to fight while Catwoman takes a fight with Danny with Evan command him to defeat Danny. Before that, Catwoman made her own battle with him, but unable to defeat, goes through his mind, cause of her thinking happyness. Therefore, she went out of his mind, and will have a chance to defeat him as she disappears. In Turbo of Catland, Catwoman makes up finding the way to defeat Jane Hoop Elementary, but need help to take out Danny in their picture. She would let any of her legends to defeat them, is because, "she's now powerful than Danny or Goldenman".1 She find out to he daughter, Catgirl, who she screams out she want to help Catwoman, whenever she wants to do anything. Catwoman couldn't let her battle against Danny, dangerous to her, is because "Danny was dangerous". She starts when asks Catwoman to marry Danny. It makes out Catwoman's plan to marry Danny and kill him after Catgirl's marriage, she begins her crush on Danny, but dislikes Danny, trying to trick on Jane Hoop Elementary.1 Catwoman survives a marriage for her own daughter helping along her friend, Belle Lamar, defeat Jane Hoop Elementary.1 In the climax, Catwoman has plan out Danny became a member of the villain, take a battle with his friends, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille. Catwoman has plan to ruin their friendship forever as "friends forever being a hero is a plan",1 when found by ancient god.1 Later, Catwoman let out her robots "as the angry mob" destroy the Jane Hoop Elementary Base on a fire,1 burn down the Base, causes the chemical to exploded. Rebecca broke up the relationship with Danny, when argues with Catwoman and Danny.1 After destroying the Base, Catwoman finally makes out marriage for Catgirl, as she, Catgirl, Shego, Monkeyman, Catman and Belle to decided to take a break from seas and journeyed to the planet Mars to capture the creature, Blaze in order to journey to the ancient lost island of Catland with to make Catgirl's marriage to Danny Gorden and Catwoman's home. Catwoman has been kidnapped Danny and Blaze, she also kidnapped his three friends: Rebecca, Alec and Alice, when first try to destroy them after Danny.1 After capturing Blaze Catwoman used his magic to allow her Catsub safe passage through the Nemesis Triangle and on to Catland. Once on Muiranthias, Catwoman attempted to awaken the ancient god of the Catland, Sea of marriage, in order to marry him and gain his powers. The Gang starts to defeat Catman, thus infuriating Catwoman who decided to journey to Earth for vengeance. After a travel, Jane Hoop Elementary members: Cory, Jaquille, Naudia, Stephanie and Robert were on a adventure to rescue their friends. Catwoman takes a battle teleport back in Cincinnati, Ohio.1 Final book ]] In The Final Rush, the final book of the series, Catwoman's son, Catboy has breaking her and her friends and family out of jail, where she furthers her quest for ultimate power. For a moment, she has a new idea that it'll rather make her kill Jane Hoop Elementary once and for all. From the latest help from her daughter Catgirl, she ofters her using The Final Rush, triangle eletric lightning that'll kill people for using it to defeat Jane Hoop Elementary easily. The way that she can get The Final Rush is by unleashing them and attacking Cincinnati, Ohio, is to head to her homeplanet Catland and praised to let the Final Rush to appear. While journeying of Danny, Alec and Rebcca to get all three remaining objects, she kidnapped them and steals The Magic Ball, till they escape without it to get the Crystal Power in Turbo of Caltand. Her husband, Catman returned to fight off once again with the Gang stopping them from saving Goldenman's task however must be completed. Catwoman would fight off with them by herself once her father and mother were killed after she was dreaming about them that much how upset she would get.1 She was to be killed by Danny after her fall of the sky until her death. She was dead and falls in the Ocean. Following this, Catwoman, was no longer as a family to Danny Gorden.1 She finds her way to kill Jane Hoop Elementary. Before, she let out releases The Black Buzzers into "The Final Rush",1 Catwoman's machine that takes out killing them. She makes them to murder Goldenman. While his death, Danny and Rebecca travels to save "other" Goldenman, never letting future ends. Catwoman release out the future. In the final battle, she lets out during a battle with Danny.1 Family Film portrayed Barbara Timer was play as the character, mentioned that he was originally not going to take the role either, since he knew his own health was in decline. Se accepted because his then-10-year-old granddaughter threatened never to speak to him again if he did not take it.15 She begins appears by The First, she continues to more instruments of the Jane Hoop Elementary series and will be continuing on the two final instruments: Turbo of Catland and the sixth and final instruments, The Final Rush, both were due by 8 July 2009 and 11 May 2011, which it was pushed back to July 2011 from Paramount Pictures. Amanda Bynes is originally going to place as teenage Catwoman for Morphin the Power film adaptation, but seems that she needs to be a little shorter to start growing, but too tall to portayed as the character, Christensen explains that Catwoman's height is around 5 ft. and 4 in. and 5 ft. and 5 in. Jennifer Watson has portayed the teenage character for the movie, finding a complete height around of 5 ft. 4 in. and 5 ft. 5 in. Within in video game, she was to be voiced by Diana Rose. Catwoman also appears into the video game within Harry Potter character were also featured. Attributes Personality Catwoman is a female ruthless liking than Davy Jones and Lord Voldemort, that command to be defends by the gang that traveled fair that was defend that she was older takes over her own blood that she was really a human but a woman in a cat suit which makes not true. She has brown eyes lucky wears her suit, she has originally brown longer hair, which Catwoman was already a human, born like a cat. Catwoman's real name is "Diane Rose Martin". Catwoman's height is between 5"4 ft and 5"5 ft tall. Cat Powers Catwoman is a gifted and accomplished athlete, with heightened acrobatic prowess. She was trained by the Armless Master in martial arts and by Wildcat in boxing and street-fighting. She is a clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility.1 Fittingly, Catwoman is a master thief possessed of unsurpassed stealth and cunning. An expert at both low- and high-tech heists, she is Gotham City's finest cat-burglar.Her most import thing once Catwoman has is that she does not want to have secrets she would hide from Danny as for Catwoman, in her first appearance, wore no costume or disguise at all, and it was not until her next appearance that she donned a mask, which was a theatrically face-covering cat-mask that had the appearance of a real cat, rather than a more stylized face mask seen in her later incarnations. Later, she wore a dress with a hood that came with ears, and still later, a bodysuit with attached boots and either a domino or glasses-mask.1 In the 1960s, Catwoman's bodysuit was green in color, which was typical of villains of that era. In the 1990s, she usually wore a skintight purple bodysuit, before switching to a black leather outfit that recalls Michelle Pfeiffer's costume in Batman Returns. In recent years, artists' depictions have usually alternated between these two costumes. Ed Brubaker, the writer behind the 2001 revamp of the character, has stated that Selina's current costume was inspired by Emma Peel's iconic catsuit 4. It has a more high tech look, with domino-shaped infrared goggles on her cowl. Many of her costumes have been shown to incorporate retractable metal claws on the fingertips of her gloves and toes of her boots. Catwoman currently uses the same costume Selina used prior to Infinite Crisis.1 Weapons and equipment During the Silver Age, Catwoman, like most Catman villains, used a variety of themed weapons, vehicles, and equipment, such as a custom cat-themed car called the "cat-illac". This usage also appeared in the 1960s Batman TV series. In her post-Crisis appearances, Catwoman's favored weapon is a whip. She wields both a standard bullwhip and the cat-o-nine-tails with expert proficiency. In addition, Catwoman has been shown to have various items to restrain her victims, (as she does not believe in killing), such as a set of plastic ties for binding hands and feet, and a roll of duct tape used to gag her targets, (like she did with Angle Man, Film Freak, and various others during her robberies over the years.)Unique Wizarding and Magical Talents, Gifts, and Powers.1 Robots Catwoman's Robots are the source formation for an robotic army built by Catwoman first appears into the first book of the series, The First. In The Magic Ball, Belle defeats with all the robots for her skills Catwoman want to see her skills, able to kill Jane Hoop Elementary without any powerful things, and able to destroy them.1 Meanwhile, Catwoman leaves with the robots to battle against Jane Hoop Elementary; Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille. In Turbo of Catland, the robots appears again, when guarding Catwoman's island, Catland, her homeplanet far away from Cincinnati. In The Final Rush, the robots took control of the world, helps Catwoman to became queen of the world.1 References #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Dr. Catwoman". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. External links *Dr. Catwoman at the JHE biography *Dr. Catwoman at the JHE wiki